ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Home Video
Paramount Home Video is a closing logo and secondary antagonist of the Super Mario Toy Show special The Wrath of Viacom. Characteristics Paramount Home Video is a logo that appears on some blue panels, accompanied by the company's infamous jingle, along with a narrator saying to enjoy your feature presentation, with the words "Feature Presentation" zooming at your face before the Warning screen arrives with eerie silence. This logo would live on in infamy for all, as IronYoshi1212 himself stated that he use to be afraid of this particular logo. In the Mario Toy Show, Paramount Home Video would become the Viacom V of Doom's loyal servant, and assist him in eradicating Youtube, as well as Mario and his friends. Video Appearances Super Mario Toy Show Paramount Home Video first appeared in the first part of the Wrath of Viacom, showing up as the V of Doom's loyal servant. He didn't have much of a role in this part, however. In the second part, he helped the V of Doom launch an attack against Mario and his friends. Paramount Home Video was worried that that might lose, but the V of Doom eased him. Both logos did intervene in the battle, with the V of Doom ordering Paramount Home Video to "attract" Mario's allies by freezing them with their logo powers. The third part had him deal with Mario and Power Ranger Guy after they briefly thwarted the V of Doom. While Mario was not phased by Paramount Home Video, as he wasn't scared of him, Power Ranger Guy was terrified of him. Paramount Home Video tried to scare Mario, but it was all in vain. He then attacked Mario with his logo powers, given orders by the V of Doom to squeeze the living life out of Mario. Power Ranger Guy did free Mario, but in doing so accidentally brought the V of Doom's sound back. Paramount Home Video let his master have fun with Mario and Power Ranger Guy. After scaring Mario, the V of Doom ordered Paramount Home Video to zap Power Ranger Guy with his electricity, which Power Ranger Guy managed to dodge and the electricity backfired on the logo, warping him into a video. Power Ranger Guy then defeated Paramount Home Video before he could scare him. Paramount Home Video would later return in the first part of the Wrath of Viacom 2. Following his defeat originally, Paramount Home Video was resurrected by the V of Doom with the aid of Google. He was glad to be back, stating that he was getting stuffy being on the internet. Soon, he would call in their lackey SpongeBob Squarepants, whom later relieved that he joined up with Mario. The news did not settle well with his former bosses, to which Paramount Home Video called him a traitor. He also witnessed ViaDog's entrance, and after SpongeBob left, was instructed to gather an army. Not much is known about what happened in the second part of the Wrath of Viacom 2, given that the video was lost. In the third part, Paramount Home Video joined his master in gaining a physical form, claiming that he felt kinda free. He and the V of Doom would later join up with ViaDog and witness the battle against Mario and his friends. After the V of Doom disposed of Optimus Prime with his logo powers, Paramount Home Video got distracted by a Ren and Stimpy DVD set, gloating that it's good because Viacom owns it. The V of Doom wasn't amused, and put the DVD back. When the Elephant Guy got defeated by Furby, the V of Doom allowed Paramount Home Video to defeat the creature with his logo powers. Afterwards, he criticized the score-tracker for being off. Paramount Home Video got the chance to battle Robo-Reptile, and snapped at ViaDog after complaining that he didn't get his chance to fight. Robo-Reptile attacked ParaMount Home Video, but ended yo being poisoned, while the logo ended up losing a hand, resulting in a tie. He did join the V of Doom in getting to attack Mario, but Mario got the better of them, combined with Power Ranger Guy's music. It was only when Google intervened that the logos were able to make it out, and return to the computer world. Paramount Home Video's fate remains unknown as of the forth part, which remains lost, and with the fifth part having not been made, we may never know what happened. Trivia *Paramount Home Video would appear on the #3 spot of IronYoshi's scary logo list. *Power Ranger Guy is afraid of him. *In Wrath of Viacom 2, his physical body is that of Soundwave. *He also use to have a rivalry with Ronald McDonald. Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Toy Show Characters Category:Closing Logos Category:Villains